Ancient Lovers
by ATsukurite
Summary: While investigating a tomb in Egypt, a young girl has a run in with the infamous and undead  King of Thieves, Bakura, who was her lover in a past life. Warning: Lemon! TKBakuraXOC Oneshot


I opened my eyes to find that I was still in the tomb I was researching. I must've passed out from being so far underground. Regardless of this minor danger, I got up and continued to examine my long time fantasy find: the Thief King's tomb.

I walked up to the platform where his sarcophagus lay and was mortally shocked. It was open and his mummy was missing. "Oh, God dammit!" I yelled in frustration. "Grave robbers must've come in here while I was unconscious." This was a great injury to me. I had always wanted to see Thief King Bakura's mummified body, and now it was gone. But at least they didn't destroy the tomb. I had to continue, mummy or no mummy, I had to find out as much as I could from this place. I walked up to the wall behind the sarcophagus and shined my flashlight on it. I was amazed. On a large stone tablet was carved a giant, monstrous creature. On opposite sides of it were pictures and hieroglyphics.

On the right were two men; one that looked exactly like Bakura as he was described in legends and one that looked like his assistant. On the left were two women; one who looked like Bakura's second assistant and the other…who looked exactly like me. I was so surprised. I looked at the hieroglyphics. From what I could translate, it said that Bakura was in love with a princess, who was the sister of his enemy, the Pharaoh. It stated that she was the only person he ever loved and the only one who showed him sympathy and compassion. Sadly, they both died only a few days after they married. I looked up at the picture of Bakura and the princess. I felt strange inside. It was as if I had seen all this before. Like I was the princess. For some reason, Bakura seemed very familiar to me. I lightly touched the picture of him. I looked at his violet eyes. It almost felt like I was looking at a longtime friend. "Bakura," I said quietly.

Suddenly, someone came up behind me and forced me against the wall, one arm holding my waist and the other holding my left wrist. "Get off me!" I screamed. "I don't want to," a man's voice said. He pressed me closer to the wall, making sure I didn't escape. I became very afraid. Tears began falling from my eyes and several cry breaths escaped my mouth. I felt the man's warm breath on my ear. "Sshh… don't cry, my dearest," he purred in a seductive yet soothing voice. "It hurts my feelings…I didn't wait 5,000 years to hear my sweetest love cry." I was confused. "What are you talking about?" I questioned. "Do you not recognize me…Alea?" the man asked. "How…How do you know my name?" I questioned. "You're Princess Alea, are you not?" he said. "What? No!" I exclaimed. "I'm Alea Tsukurite, not some ancient princess!" His grip tightened on me. "You may not be her now, but you were her in another life," the man said, a hint of frustration in his voice. My eyes caught sight of the hand that gripped my wrist. The hand was flesh and blood, but his arm had what looked like mummy bandages wrapped around it. The rest of his arm was covered by what looked like the sleeve of an ancient king's robe. "W-Who are you?" I asked. "I'm none other than your only love…the King of Thieves, Bakura," the man replied. I felt my heart skip a beat. "You…You're him…you're Bakura?" I said, shocked. My legs became weak and felt myself drop. Bakura caught me and gently set me down on my knees. He then turned me around so I was facing him.

This made me feel even more weak. He was exactly as he looked in the painting of him. The same white hair, the same violet eyes, even the same clothes. Suddenly, several memories started coming into my mind. I started remembering a ruined village in the desert and an elaborate palace far away from it. I remembered myself being moved from the palace to the village in the dead of night. "You're remembering, aren't you?" Bakura said. I lifted my hand up to the right side of his face. I automatically began tracing a scar that I didn't even know was there. I traced it as though I had done it a million times. More memories came to me. Ones that did not occur in my life. I ran my fingers through his hair. It was like I knew how soft it was. "Bakura, I…" Before I could say anything, he pressed his lips to mine, silencing me. All at once, every memory from my previous life came back to me. I knew who I was and what Bakura meant to me. Tears streamed from my eyes and I began to cry. I broke the kiss and Bakura held me close to him. I buried my head in his chest, sobbing loudly. "Ssshh…It's okay, my love," Bakura said in a gentle voice. "I'm here for you." I was crying so hard that I couldn't breathe right. I soon became faint and extremely weak. I was able to get my breathing under control, but I couldn't move.

Bakura lifted me up and carried me over to where his sarcophagus was. It now looked like a luxurious silk bed. He set me down on it and I could feel the soft, silk sheets that I remembered from those ancient nights before. Bakura lay down next to me and softly stroked my hair. "Bakura," I said. "Yes?" "…Is it possible for someone who's living to love someone who's been dead for 5,000 years?" I asked. "Many people say no, but death doesn't break all bonds, past or present," Bakura replied. I smiled. He smiled back and kissed my forehead. "Do you remember that one night we had together?" he asked. "That one night that started just like this?" I looked at my body. I was now wearing an ancient knee-length nightdress. "Yes…I remember," I replied. "Let's have another night like that, again," Bakura said. He moved to my neck and kissed it softly. He lowered his hand to the tie that held my nightdress together and untied it. He opened up my nightdress, exposing my entire body. He looked at my breasts and lightly stroked them. A shiver went up my spine. Bakura lowered his head and licked my left breast. I let out a sigh of pleasure. He moved his tongue up my chest then my neck, lightly sucking the flesh of my throat. It felt so good. He then sat up and got off the bed. "Bakura?" I questioned. "Just getting ready," he said.

He removed his robe and the strap around his under-robe before removing his kilt and revealing his large, erect manhood. My heartbeat began to quicken as he got back onto the bed. I slid the nightdress straps off my arms and let it fall to the floor. Bakura positioned himself on top of me and pulled the covers over us. "This will be just as good as the last time," he said. "Maybe better," I said. I felt his manhood on my area and a chill went through my body. Before another moment could pass, he forced himself into me faster and harder than I ever thought possible. I thought I was going to scream in pain, but I only let out a small whimper. It actually felt very good. "It's not as painful as before, is it?" Bakura said. "No," I replied. "The first time, I couldn't stand to hear you scream," he said. "It was just because I wasn't used to it," I said. He smiled softly and began working himself in and out of me as I moaned in pleasure. Though making love with my ancient lover was the greatest pleasure I ever felt, something inside me was urging me to stop and get out of the tomb. But I didn't have the will to listen to it. All I could think about was the physical pleasure Bakura was giving me. "More…more," I said. He obeyed and continued for another 10 minutes.

He then pulled out of me and turned me over on my stomach. I wasn't sure what he was doing until he forced himself into my rear end. I let out a loud moan. Bakura then began humping me with great intensity. Suddenly, the same thing that was urging me to stop acted on me again and I felt myself trying to crawl out from under him. But Bakura got back on top of me, preventing my unwanted escape. "What's wrong, Alea?" he asked. "Are you not enjoying this?" "No, I am enjoying this a lot," I replied. "Don't worry, I'm fine." He quickly went back to what he was doing, only this time, with more strength. "Oh…oh…oh!" I let out between breaths. Bakura pulled me up and held me against his warm, hard chest, fucking me senseless. I could feel him starting to cum in me and I felt myself reaching my climax. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I let out a half moan-half scream before collapsing on the bed. I panted heavily. Bakura lay down next to me and pulled the covers over us.

"Was it everything you thought it would be?" he asked. "Yes…and more," I replied. He kissed me passionately. I tried to wrap my arms around him, but I had no strength left in my body. "We will never be separated again, I promise," he said. "After those tomb robbers took away your body, I can't let it happen again." I smiled, but it quickly faded as I began to realize what was really happening. Suddenly, the bed began to look more and more like a coffin and I felt the space becoming more confined. A dark shadow began to eclipse Bakura and me, and I knew what it was. The lid of the coffin was sealing us in. The force that had begged me so desperately to escape was now in full force. With all my strength I reached my hand out of the coffin in an attempt to get out. But it was all in vain, for Bakura quickly seized my hand and gently pulled it back into the coffin. "Don't go," he said in a pleading tone. "I lost you once…I don't want to lose you again." I felt something wet strike my face and I realized it was a tear. I gently touched the scar on his face. "Don't cry, please, my love," I said. "When you cry…I cry." "Don't cry, Alea," he said. "Tears don't fit you." I nodded. "We're going to be together for all eternity," he said. "I'm so happy I've found you at last." He moved to my neck and kissed it. "I love you," he said. "Never forget that." His teeth punctured my skin and sank deep into my flesh. I screamed and writhed in pain. I felt a strange feeling inside my body, as if venom was flowing through it. I knew what he had done. He had made me the same as him. A living corpse. As the last breaths of life escaped my mouth, I could only think of him; Bakura. My finally thought was 'At least I'll spend the rest of eternity with the one I love the most'.


End file.
